Inufantasy
by Ultimaregi7
Summary: the anime crossover between Inuyasha and Final Fantasy 7 wonder what going on now? Chapter 4 is in progress at this check it out readers.
1. Chapter 1

INUFantasy

Inuyasha/Final Fantasy

Sephiroth meets Naraku

Chapter 1

(A strange light fell from the sky. Almost like a meteorite crashing onto the soil of Earth, during the Feudal Era. Leaving a huge crater the light died down and on lied there was a tall man in a dark cloak, with one Black wing. He stood up and looked around, his aqua blue eyes frighten the smallest animals around. A large demon appeared from the trees.)

Demon: "Who Goes there?"

(The man stood there in front of this tall demon. The man's long silver hair sweeps passed his face as he gave him a cold stair. The demon was beginning to lose his patients.)

Demon: "Are you deaf?"

(The man still didn't say anything. He drew his Masamune he holds it up ready for battle.)

Demon: "Hmm so you, a mere human wish to fight me? Then so be it…"

Sephiroth: "You are in my way, move or be moved!"

Demon: "Save your heroics in your next life! You don't…."

(In a split second the demon fell under his last breath. Split in two the Sephiroth was victorious.)

: "Most impressive, that demon didn't know what was coming."

(Sephiroth looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. Suddenly a man appeared looking like a bamboo, stood in front of Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: "What do you want? I don't have time for you. Leave now or do you want to die, just like that demon did?"

"I saw that light a moment ago. By the way you are dressed, you're from another dimension. Your speed was impressive, the way you handled you Masamune, I figure that you can be of some use for me…"

Sephiroth: "I'll tell you again, I don't have time for you. Besides, I work along. What's in it for me, Demon.?"

Naraku: "Forgive me, my name is Naraku. I'm in search for the Shikon Jewel shards. I thought that you are interested in… power?"

(Sephiroth looked at Naraku wondering that it must be a trap.)

Sephiroth: "Ever heard of a race called the Ancients?"

Naraku: "…No. I haven't. There is no such race here in this time."

(Sephiroth walks past Naraku. He stopped.)

Sephiroth: "My mission is to destroy all Ancients alive. I am also going to find my way back to my time period. I shouldn't be here in the first place. However…"

(Sephiroth turns around facing Naraku. Naraku turns facing Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: "I've heard that my enemy is here. His name is Cloud. He has not yet realized my full potential. I want to destroy him what ever means necessary."

(Naraku holds up a shard of the Jewel.)

Naraku: "If you join me. I'll help you find this Cloud. Only if you join me, in finding the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards."

(Sephiroth looks at his Masamune which is still dripping the blood from the demon he killed. Then he looks at Naraku.

Sephiroth: "If I help you, you'll help me?"

Naraku: "Yes, that is correct."

Sephiroth: "How will I know if this isn't a trick? Usually I don't trust anyone."

(Naraku throws the shard to Sephiroth. He catches the shard and looks at it.)

Naraku: "Use this Shard of the Shikon Jewel. With it, your power will increase. This is the only gift I can give you. Now this is one of my favors."

(Sephiroth looked at Naraku with anger.)

Sephiroth: "A favor? You didn't say anything about a favor!"

Naraku: "Don't be too hasty. It's about the Shards. A half demon named Inuyasha has some of the shards that I need. My favor is that you use your speed and get those shards."

Sephiroth: "Is he a challenge?"

Naraku: "He is only a half demon. He shouldn't be a big problem for you. However with him are a priestess, a demon slayer and a monk. Both the priestess and the demon slayer is no threat but the monk has a wind tunnel in his right hand."

Sephiroth: "Why? Is this monk a threat?"

(Naraku holds up a bee hive.)

Naraku: "When he uses the wind tunnel, throw this. The rest should be obvious. These are the monk's only weakness. The bees from the underworld will stop him from using the wind tunnel."

(Sephiroth takes the hive.)

Naraku: "Get the shards and I'll help you find Cloud. With the help of the Shikon Jewel. This battle shouldn't take much knowing that you are a well known swordsman."

Sephiroth: "You make this sound too easy."

(Sephiroth takes the shard and embedded it into the Masamune. Sephiroth began searching for Inuyasha and his companions.)

Sephiroth: "By the way Naraku, my name is Sephiroth."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Surprise attack

(Inuyasha and his friends left the village after a night stay. Continuing their quest to find all the entire sacred Shikon Jewel shard, and stop Naraku once and for all. Inuyasha and Kagome working together along with Songo, Maroku, and Shippo, to find all the shards.)

Inuyasha: "Well Kagome, can you sense any shards?"

Kagome: "Not now Inuyasha…yawn"

Inuyasha: "…Huh? What do you mean 'not now'? What the hell's the matter with ya!"

Maroku: "Inuyasha, I wouldn't mess with her right this minute. You know we all had a hard time sleeping last night."

Shippo: "Yeah if only Inuyasha would have stopped snoring last night we…"

Inuyasha: "Quiet you!"

(Inuyasha hits Shippo on the head really hard. Then a lump appeared on Shippo's head.)

Shippo: "Oww! sniff Kagome!"

Kagome: "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha: "gulp Why are you screaming..."

Kagome: "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha: SLAM!

Kagome: "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!"

(After all the sit commands Inuyasha lied in the huge hole twitching in pain.)

Songo: "It's been a long time since Kagome told him to sit like that."

Maroku: "Indeed. If only Inuyasha would stop. But he had to keep going on.sigh"

(Kagome looks over into the darkness in the forest. Stirring up inside her gave Kagome a strange feeling.)

Kagome: "I sense a Shikon jewel near by…"

(Inuyasha sits up fast.)

Inuyasha: "Where?"

Kagome: "In there. And I also sense something very strange besides the shard."

Songo: "Like what Kagome?"

Maroku: "Wait I can sense it too. I don't like this.

(A dark figure appeared from the shadows.)

Inuyasha: "It must be Naraku! So he's giving up the jewel huh?"

(Coming out of the shadows Sephiroth drew the Masamune and held it up.)

Inuyasha: "Who the hell?"

Maroku: "He doesn't appear in the shape of a demon. I still don't like this."

(Sephiroth smiled.)

Sephiroth: "Are you the half demon Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "All depends on who's asking and what do you want with me?"

Sephiroth: "Hand over the Shikon Shard now. Or I'll take the shard by force."

Inuyasha: "Kagome, can you see the shard?"

(Kagome looked at Sephiroth and saw the jewel glowing in his sword.)

Kagome: "Right there, it's in his sword."

Sephiroth: "This is your last warning. Hand over the shards of the jewel. Or else."

(Inuyasha draws the Tetsaiga.)

Inuyasha: "Or else what? Kagome, Songo, Maroku, Shippo… go hide somewhere. This may take some time."

Kagome: "No Inuyasha, I won't leave your side."

Songo: "Let's go Kagome; I don't like the look of this."

Sephiroth: "Hmm that girl seems to have a bond to you Inuyasha. If it is a fight you want than I hope you are a challenge. Because I hate sore losers."

Inuyasha: "Hmpt! something we both agree on. You better be a challenge."

(Sephiroth hold the Masamune up prepared for battle.)

Sephiroth: "You should have given up Inuyasha. You're putting your life on the line."

Inuyasha: "You're wrong; it's you who should have given up!"

(Inuyasha holds the sword up in the air.)

Inuyasha: "WIND SCAR!"

(With one swing of the Tetsaiga, a large amount of energy flew from the sword at Sephiroth. Sephiroth took one swing and negated the Wind Scar and the power died.)

Inuyasha: "What the hell? What happened to my Wind Scar?"

Sephiroth: "You understand now that you're no match for me. Just hand over the shard and I'll let you live."

(Inuyasha holds up the sword again.)

Inuyasha: "Over my dead body! I'll just have to try again… WIND SCAR!"

(Again Inuyasha took a shot at Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: "Is that the best you can do half breed? You'll never learn I guess."

(Sephiroth dodged the Wind Scar. Sephiroth charges at Inuyasha with great speed.)

Songo: "How can a human run that fast?"

Shippo: "He could be a demon."

Maroku: "He can't be. He looks like an ordinary human being. However he does have the strength of a demon though."

Shippo: "Do you think Inuyasha can bet him Maroku?"

Maroku: "After negation Inuyasha's Wind Scar, I believe he will have a hard time. Besides Naraku, this may be his toughest fight ever."

Inuyasha: ("How can he move so fast? I can't even trace his every move! It's almost like he's a ghost or something.")

(Sephiroth takes one swing at Inuyasha, Inuyasha evades the attack but he wasn't quick enough, for Sephiroth swings the Masamune at Inuyasha hitting him in the arm making it a clean cut. Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sephiroth appeared pointing the sword at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha couldn't move.)

Kagome: "gasp INUYASHA!"

(Kagome started rushing towards Inuyasha.)

Sephiroth: "HAULT!"

(Kagome stops)

Inuyasha: "Kagome… Go away!"

Sephiroth: "Any last words before I kill you?"

Maroku: "Oh no I got to do something!"

(Maroku appears by Kagome, holding his hand up.)

Maroku: "Kagome, get back away from here."

Kagome: "What are you going to do?"

Maroku: "What do you think? I'll use my Wind Tunnel on that monster."

Sephiroth: "Hmpt. You think your Wind tunnel will stop me monk? Fine."

(Sephiroth lets Inuyasha go. Inuyasha grabs the Tetsaiga and quickly dashes behind Maroku.)

Inuyasha: "Hey! You weren't going to use that Wind Tunnel while I was on the ground were ya?"

Maroku: "Relax Inuyasha. My plan is so far working. Now that you are out of the way I'll use my Wind Tunnel."

Inuyasha: "As long as you're not going to kill me then I'm fine."

Sephiroth: "Well monk what are you waiting for? You're not scared are you?"

Maroku: "WIND TUNNEL!"

(Maroku opens his hand and a huge gust of wind started sucking into Maroku's hand. Sephiroth took his sword and stabs the ground anchoring him so he won't get sucked in. He took the hive out and remembered what Naraku said earlier…

(FLASH BACK)

Naraku: "Use this hive when the monk uses the Wind Tunnel. This is his only weakness."

(Sephiroth threw the hive and the bees from the underworld appeared and flew at Maroku.)

Maroku: "What the? Not them!"

(Maroku closes the wind tunnel up and the bees flew back to Sephiroth.)

Maroku: "Those poison Insects can only be from Naraku. You're on Naraku's side are you?"

Sephiroth: "I don't have time to play around with you amateurs so I'll be on my way. We will meet again. Inuyasha."

(Sephiroth turns around and walks away into the woods.)

Inuyasha: "Hey where are you going? Come back here and fight you coward!"

Kagome: "Inuyasha let me see that wound you have…"

Inuyasha: "I'M FINE! Man that guy is going to get on my nerves."

Songo: "Of all the fighting with the demons we encountered he was by far the fastest one I've seen ever as a human."

Maroku: "Indeed. Since he is seen we should keep an eye out. Since he's working for Naraku."

Shippo: "He wanted our shards. I'm glad he didn't get them."

Kagome: "You can say that again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enter Cloud and Tifa

(After a run in with Sephiroth, InuYasha and company continue their quest in finding the remaining shards of the Shikon jewel, and defeating Naraku once and for all.)

Shippo: "I wonder who that man was."

InuYasha: "No use pondering about it."

Maroku: "It concerns me that we never seen this stranger before, yet if he is on Naraku's side or is he acting on his own?"

InuYasha: "Who cares? He ran off with a jewel shard and we're going to find him and get that shard."

Maroku: "I believe its best that we wait."

(InuYasha looks at Maroku with a disgusted look.)

InuYasha: "Say what?"

Songo: "The way he fought against you InuYasha wasn't like any normal human."

InuYasha: "Duh! He's a demon."

Kagome: "But his speed was by far faster than yours…"

InuYasha: "SAY WHAT? Are you saying that I don't have a chance at him?"

Kagome: "Why are you worried about him for?"

InuYasha: "Because he has the jewel shard in his sword!"

Maroku: "I suggest that we should find information on this man with the silver hair."

Songo: "The silver hair, the single black wing. His cold aqua eyes…"

: "Your not talking about Sephiroth are you?"

(Everyone began looking around wondering where the voice came from. InuYasha draws out the Tetsusaiga out preparing for a fight.)

InuYasha: "Who's There?"

: "Do not fear us. We are on your side."

(Both a man with a huge sword, with spiky golden yellow hair, and a young woman with dark brown hair came out of the bushes.)

Maroku: "Who are you?"

Cloud: "My name is Cloud."

Tifa: "And I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you."

InuYasha: "Hmpt! What do you want?"

Kagome: "InuYasha put Tetsusaiga away."

Cloud: "The man you described you crossed paths?"

Maroku: "The one with the silver hair with a fairly long sword?"

(Tifa and Cloud looked at each other.)

Tifa: "So he is here then?"

Cloud: "Most likely. He's probably here for the Holy Materia."

Tifa: "But didn't the Materia fell from the Alter when Aeris died?"

Cloud: "I believe so. Some how we ended up in this world when Meteor and the life stream clashed together."

InuYasha: "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Maroku: "Tell us, what is this Holy Materia you are talking about?"

(Cloud looks over at Maroku and replied…)

Cloud: "From what I know, Holy is the ultimate white magic. At least that is what I know."

Maroku: "And who is this person you are after?"

Tifa: "His name is Sephiroth. We destroyed him some time ago. We thought that if we destroyed Sephiroth that Meteor would be destroyed… but we were wrong…"

Cloud: "He is the strongest man I've known. I knew him since I was 16. At first he was a nice man… but when he found out about his past, that's when he chanced. From a kind and serious leader, to a murderer. He destroyed our home and we wanted to show him payback. But when we found out about his plan to destroy Earth. Then It turn from payback, into saving the world. I can't remember what happened after the life stream and meteor collided together. We some how ended up here in this time."

InuYasha: "Yeah well I think you're full of it!"

Kagome: "InuYasha be quiet!"

InuYasha: "HUH? Why the hell are you telling me to…"

Kagome: "SIT Boy!"

(InuYasha crashes face first into the ground. Cloud and Tifa looked at InuYasha for a moment then they looked at Kagome with a little bit of shock.)

Tifa: "How did you do that?"  
Kagome: "It's the beads around his neck. Every time I say 'Sit'….."

(InuYasha crashes to the ground again.)

Cloud: "So all you have to do is say…"

Kagome: "Yep. All I have to say is 'Sit'."

(InuYasha crashes to the ground….again.)

Tifa: "So we don't have to worry about him attacking us then?"

Kagome: "You got it. With one little magic word SI…"

(InuYasha quickly covers Kagome's mouth.)

InuYasha: "PLEASE! Stop saying Sit!"

Maroku: "I guess finding information on this man you're looking for was useful."

Kagome: "By the way do you guys want to join our group?"

InuYasha: "Are you sure we can trust them? What if they are spies from Naraku?"

Cloud: "We wish to assist you if you are to ever run across Sephiroth again."

Tifa: "Thank you for trusting us…"

Maroku: "No my lady, thank you. Oh and I have a favor to ask you lady Tifa."

(Maroku takes Tifa's hand. Maroku looks straight into her eyes.)

Tifa: "Uh… why are you holding my…hand?"

Maroku: "You're beauty is far better then ever I've seen in my travels."

Tifa: "W...What are you…saying?"

Maroku: "Will you bare my child?"

Tifa: 0o "Say what?

(Tifa slaps Maroku so hard that it knocked Maroku to the ground.)

Tifa: "I might as well keep an eye on you now monk! And don't ever ask me that again, got it?


End file.
